


Shhh!

by ghostofviper



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Adam Cole is tired of his girlfriend treating him like trash.   So he does something about it





	Shhh!

“Oh c’mon babe, I didn’t mean it like that and you know it!” Adam Cole shouted down the hallway at his quickly retreating girlfriend, whose only acknowledgment of his plea was a middle finger extended high in the air, aimed at him. “Goddamn it.” Adam muttered stomping down the hallway after her. He was getting so sick and fed up of constantly fighting with her. Having to chase her down to apologize all the time. Everything he said seemed to set her off, no matter how innocent the comment. He could barely look at her anymore without setting her off. Running a frustrated hand through his hair Adam wondered exactly why he was staying with the woman. She obviously wasn’t happy with him, and he was starting to dread seeing her. 

What pissed him off the most was that he tried hard for her. He did his damndest to be a great boyfriend for her. Always planning romantic dates, calling and texting her regularly, making sure they spent time together. Hell he had even cut back on hanging out with his friends to please her. None of those things were his style, Adam Cole did not bend over backwards for anyone. He was not a romantic guy, or someone to be kept on a leash, but he had tried because he really liked her and thought they had a future. But the past few months the relationship had steadily declined and Adam was about at the end of his rope with it. When he turned the corner and saw her chatting with Chris Sabin, her hand flirtatiously squeezing his arm, Adam was done. Turning in the opposite direction he stormed into a little side office and hammered his fist against the door. Better that than strangling her. 

Adam turned and startled when he saw you sitting at a makeshift desk, watching him with an amused smirk. 

“Oh, hey Y/N,” He said smiling sheepishly. “Sorry, didn’t mean to barge into your office.” He said turning to leave.

“Don’t go. I don’t mind. You can hang out. Work out whatever frustration is bothering you.” You gave him a slow blatant once over as he turned around. ‘I’d be happy to help relieve that frustration.” That caught Adam’s attention making him arch a questioning eyebrow. 

“Really? You want to help relieve my frustrations?” He asked a smirk beginning to appear on his face. Why shouldn’t he have a little fun? Not like his girlfriend was helping him in that department. 

You rose from your seat and walked around to stand in front of him, running your hand down his chest to rest at the waistband of his jeans. “I really, really would.” You said. “You think it would help your current frame of mind if I got down on my knees for you?”

“Couldn’t hurt,” Adam said with a smile, laying a hand on your shoulder and pushing down to get you on your knees before undoing his pants. “Now you know I have a girlfriend. You can’t go running your mouth to her.” 

“Relax. I’m not going to run out of here and tell your girl I sucked your dick. This is just a little stress relief between friends.” You reassured him. “What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”


End file.
